


Control

by starry_kitsune



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons, F/M, Half-Drow, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Tieflings, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: Staying at an inn after adventuring, Dax and Devkis decide to spend the night together. He knew he was a bottom, but he didn't know she was such an aggressive top. And he didn't know he'd like it so much.
Relationships: Devkis/Dax
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Control

Dax grunted when she slammed him into the wall, her hand holding his above his head. He gasped when her lips grazed over his exposed collar bone, her other hand pulling the button up shirt off, popping some of the buttons. Blush coated his face and shoulders as he squirmed under her warm touch. He wasn’t expecting her to be so in control. It was definitely turning him on.  
Her lips trailed up his neck until they reached his ear. He shuddered when her sharp teeth nibbled on the soft skin, a moan escaping his lips. Her hand pulling off his chest wrap forced a jerk out of him, her fingers delicately sliding down his spine before coming around and cupping one of his small breasts.  
“Ah- Ah Devkis,” he sputtered out as her lips returned to his neck and down his collar bone. A moan forced itself out from gritted teeth when her hand squeezed his breast, pinching the nipple between her fingers. His toes curled in his shoes and his thighs instinctively pressed inward. Gods this felt so good!  
She pulled him from the wall, the cold air of exposure sending chills up his spine. He stumbled over his feet as she dragged him to the bed. She is so strong. She threw him on the bed with ease and yanked off his shoes. He pushed himself up on his elbows but was immediately pushed back down. Her hand remained on his chest as she undid his pants with the other, the hungry look in her eyes was something he’d never seen on her before. It fit her well.  
Devkis let go of his chest and in one fell swoop removed the rest of his clothes. His hands moved to cover, but she smacked them away. She leaned over him, her face inches from him. Watching. He arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut when her warm fingers moved over his clit. He yelled out when those same fingers pinched and twisted it.  
“Hush now,” she whispered in his ear, her tongue sliding over the smooth skin. Another shudder wracked his body as her fingers moved a little lower, her fingernails lightly scraping over his slit. He gasped when her middle and ring fingers pushed in. She moved them slowly, the heat radiating off her enhancing his experience. He gripped the bedsheets beneath him, the muscles in his body tensing up.  
Her other hand gripped his breast and began to squeeze and tug on it. Another shudder, she knew exactly where to touch him. Exactly how to pleasure him. He was so close already and she hadn’t even gotten undressed yet.  
Dax felt a chill when she pulled both her hands away and leaned up. His amber eyes moved to meet hers. The look she gave back was full of lust. Another new one. He liked this look on her.  
The tie in her hair had come undone, and the brown curls fell over her shoulders. She pulled her tank off and revealed her orange breasts. His eyes scanned her upper body, having seen it a few times before, but never really wanting it in the way he was now.  
She stretched her arms above her head before sliding them down her own body, giving him a show. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to feel her warm skin beneath his fingers, to make her feel how she made him feel. She leaned over, pushing the rest of her clothes off; her tail swaying in the air above her. Devkis stepped out of her clothes and climbed onto the bed, on top of him. She sat with her hips on his, her knees to each side of him, holding her weight up enough to not hurt him.  
Her chest was heaving, her heart rate racing through her ears. “Are you getting tired already?” Dax asked as he placed his hands on her hips and slid them up her sides. A moan escaped her. She grasped his hands by his wrists and pulled them away from her, but she wouldn’t let go.  
A grin spread on her face as his eyes studied her form. “I’m just getting started.” She leaned forward, her small breasts pressing against his, her hands pushing his up above his head again and holding them against the mattress. She pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth and kissed him lightly. Their breathing was in sync. He was so wet. Where had this woman been all his life?  
She pressed her lips hard against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth. He moaned, his tongue playing with hers. Her hands moved from his wrists to intertwine their fingers together. Devkis shifted her hips and moved her feet between his legs. She pulled them apart, cool air once again touching him and increasing his sensitivity.  
His body jerked when her tail rubbed up against his clit. His back arching with each rub up and down the extra appendage did. The extra tips on her tail teasing his slit. She began rocking her hips, her lips still locked with his. He rocked with her, his back arching more as her tail moved faster and rougher. A bit of the tip pressed against his pussy and an orgasm ripped through his body. He pulled from the kiss and let out a pleasure filled yell, arching his back, his toes curling and legs twitching, his fingers grasping her hands tightly.  
He untwined their fingers and moved his hands down over her sides. His fingers moving delicately over her back, down her spine, grasping her ass and forcing a squeak out of her. Blush coated her face as locked eyes with him. A smirk crossed his face.  
She grinned and pressed her lips against his again. Her hands wrapped around his head and she gripped his white hair, tugging every time he squeezed her ass. He moved one hand up and pressed against the spot right above her tail. She let out a moan and arched her back, pulling his hair enough to move his head. She pulled back from the kiss, almost panting.  
She looked into his eyes, a sparkle of magic emitting from them. Her blush had spread to her shoulders as both his hands once again gripped her ass. She gasped when she felt a third hand rub over her clit before a couple fingers pushed themselves in. She gripped the sheets behind his head and pushed her forehead into his chest.  
He let go of one cheek and trailed his fingers up her back, forcing shudders to travel up her spine with them. His hand moved through the curls of her hair and rested on the base of one of her horns. He pulled on the horn some, her shoulders tensing up.  
She gritted her teeth when the mage hand fingers pushed deeper, her own clawing at the bedsheets above his head. She let out a guttural moan as she had her own orgasm, her tail tensing up with the rest of her, the tip twitching.  
Devkis bit her lip and looked down into Dax’s eyes. She moved her hands to his cheeks and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. He happily released her horn, closed his eyes and let the mage hand disappear. His hands moved and wrapped around her strong shoulders. They pressed their bodies together tighter, their hearts beating together as their night slowed down.  
She was the first to pull from the kiss. She shifted her body and fell off to the side and curled herself up against him. He moved his arm to act as a pillow for her, his hand delicately stroking her hair from her face. She nuzzled into his shoulder, her tail wrapping itself around his leg, the tip resting on his ankle.  
“Damn Devkis…” He breathed out, his gaze looking down to meet hers.  
She moved her hand over his chest, gently resting it there. “Fuck you for using magic…” She nuzzled her head against him some more. “I’ll have to try it next time…”  
He smiled and gripped her closer to him. “Next time?” he asked, but she was already out. Fair enough. He turned his head, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before letting his eyes close themselves, feeling more relaxed than he felt in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere. I've always wanted to try my hand at something like this, and after a few cute ideas for these two characters this showed up. Don't know if I'll write more of them like this or just keep to softer things, but I hope to write more of these two characters. Devkis is my character and Dax is my friend's character.


End file.
